


A Call From Heaven

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Weather, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Gen, Gift Fic, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Smart Dean Winchester, Storms, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Wee!Dean tells Sammy why he should never fear the thunder or lightning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



Dean wasn't sure what woke him the thunder or Sammy's whimpering. His whimpers grew louder with each clap of thunder. Daddy went out for work earlier that day and wouldn't be back until the day after tomorrow. Dean knew it was up to him to keep Sammy calm and happy if he wanted to get any sleep.

"Are you scared?" Dean whispered.

"Nope." Sammy lied through his teeth.

"Really? When I was six this storm would've scared me." Dean scooted closer to him.

"You're not scared of anything." Sam's tone made it clear he thought Dean was lying.

"I was until Daddy told me about the thunder messages."

"Dean you're silly." Sammy giggled.

"No,Daddy told me that every time the thunder goes boom it's Mommy telling us she misses us. The lightning is her telling us she loves us. The louder it is the louder she is calling out to us." Dean explained as the loudest clap of thunder of the evening echoed through their room.

"That was mommy?" Sammy asked him.

"Yup, it was her. She misses and loves us, but can only tell us when it storms. She needs the clouds to push themselves out of her way." Dean was glad that Sammy seemed to be settling down. He smiled in the dark as Sammy answered each clap of thunder with _I love you too Mommy_. 

Dean just had to remember to tell Daddy his thunder story when he came home before Sammy has a chance to ask him.


End file.
